


Car Wreck

by catbee_3



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: :/, Car Accidents, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, High School, Injury, Kinda, M/M, Major Character Injury, Teenagers, well as cute as you can get with a fic called "Car Wreck"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbee_3/pseuds/catbee_3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I feel like the title and the tags are fairly self explanatory and if I said much more it would ruin it. So! Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Wreck

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything. 
> 
> Also I do not know anyone who has had any of this happen to them so all my information is pulled from research. If something is wrong or misleading feel free to tell me on my tumblr (Catbee-3) or here, though my response my come later on here.

Lukas sighed and slipped his notebook into his bag. He leaned back in his chair surveying the area for anything else that was his, but found nothing and so closed his bookbag. He stood up and swung his bag onto his back lazily, then made his way out of the school’s library and down the staircase to the ground floor, his phone buzzing all the while. With an annoyed sigh, he pulled out his phone and clicked it on. He was met with his homescreen filled with messages still coming in from Matthias with variations of the phrases, “I'm here.” and “Hurry up.”

He slid the message to respond to the long stream of spam, “shut up, you're draining my battery.”

Matthias’ response came quickly after, “Then come on. I'm going to die, my car is super hot.”

“I’m trying.” He replied before clicking his phone off and putting into his pocket. He could still feel the phone buzzing and assumed Matthias had continued his torrent of spam.

They had been doing the carpool for a while, since they both lived in the same area. Matthias was always impatient to leave once he was ready, so Lukas had become accustomed to dealing with his spam. That, however, did not stop it from being annoying.

The drive itself was about 45 minutes mostly due to the large sections of forest that ran between the school and their neighborhood, so they did try to leave earlier than later if they could.

Lukas would of gotten to the parking lot faster if he didn't have to walk so far. It was almost summer and one of the soon to depart seniors’ pranks had gone too far and for whatever reason one of the main hallways leading out of the school was closed off. So now he had to walk out of the school's back door and around to the front lot. When he finally did, he then made his way to the familiar car and climbed in the passenger’s side door.

“You took forever.” Matthias said starting up the car and pulling out of the space he was parked.

“Yeah, I had to walk around.” Lukas responded with a huff as he buckled himself in and then rolled down his window.

“So?” He asked obviously bothered.

“So, I had to walk around.” He responded sharply and pulled his phone from his pocket, “God, you're so impatient. You didn't have to spam my phone.”

“Uh-huh.” Matthias mocked.

“Shut up.” Lukas retorted, punching his arm weakly.

“What was that? You punch like a kitten.”

“I wasn’t trying” Lukas said in defense.

“Alright, kitten.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Why not? It suits you.” Matthias laughed.

“Because I said so and it doesn't.” Lukas spat. He didn’t mean to sound as angry as he did because that only fanned the flames and lead Matthias to chuckle and continue,

“It totally fits you. You're small-” he said before Lukas cut in.

“I'm an inch shorter than you, asshole.” But he continued.

“You’re small, delicate, you're always looking for attention, but you have like a quick switch were one second you want all eyes on you but the next if anyone comes near you they have hell to pay- All you need are ears, tail and bell, kitten.”

“Alright, dog. You're loud, obnoxious, grabby, over zealous, impatient and judging by how much shit is coming out of your mouth I wouldn’t be surprised to find out you eat your own shit too. All you need are the fleas, collar and leash, dog.” Lukas hissed angrily then turned to look out his window.

He knew he was being over dramatic. When he was angry he lacked a filter on his words and spoke his mind freely. Matthias didn't respond and the issue was left unattended. The ride went by with a heavy silence until it was broken by Matthias grumbling under his breath angrily. Lukas retorted quickly, “What, are you sulking now, Mutt?”

“No, Lulu, the car in front of us- Why are they swerving so much?”

Lukas didn't have time to look before the car ahead of them turned violently blocking the street. Matthias instinctively slammed the brakes and veered to the left to avoid the car; instead, the car collided with a tree just off the road. Lukas closed his eyes, and in the frame of several milliseconds he could hear the sound of metal crumbling, plastic snapping, glass breaking, the brakes screaming– all before his head slammed forward to the airbag and hit the dashboard with force. His vision blackened.

* * *

 

When he woke up all he heard was a loud ringing sound in his ears. His vision faded in and out; however, he could still see the other car as it sped off. He then looked down to see the white deflated airbag in front of him dotted with red. He put his hand to his head where he had hit hesitantly and saw his hand colored red. His head was pulsing with pain and his mind was hazy and slow but he soon got his thoughts together and quickly looked to the driver.

“Matthias-” was all he could squeak while looking at his friend. Everything was bloodied and red, his jaw hung crooked and out of place, his nose was misshapen and bloodied and his eyes were screwed shut. Bits of glass cut up his body and face leaving long lines of blood that stained everything around them.

“Matthias!” He repeated again louder. Panic filled his chest painfully.

 _“Oh god. Is he dead-? he can't- is he breathing?- I don't know- Matthias- I-- help- we need help- phone- 911 help.”_ His thoughts were fragmented and broken, his mind was moving too fast to finish any one though too driven by panic.

He had been holding his phone before the crash, and it was now nowhere to be found. He undid his seatbelt and fell out of the car to the ground as he opened his door. He crawled fully out of the car and onto the road, then turned around and proceeded to look under the seat and on the floor of the car for his phone until he found its remains.

The phone’s screen was cracked very badly and the whole thing was bent slightly. He clicked the button and was met with a flashing screen until it turned to black. Matthias’ phone was on his lap prior to the crash and most likely in the same situation as his. Looking for the phone would be too complicated so he kept trying his own and was met with the same result until he heard the sound of Matthias’ attempts to speak and dropped the broken device.

“Matthias!” He said shooting faster than he should have, a wave of dizziness followed shortly after. He looked into the car and at the man panicking as he fought to sit up.

“No- no- don't try to get up.” Lukas said stumbling on his words. “They- they left and I- my phone broke- and I-” His chest hurt painfully as his breathing became labored.

Matthias looked worse by the second, he couldn’t speak well so instead of words all that came out were choked sobs, his breathing was heavy, his eyes were panicked and wet, his hands were shaking violently and there was a lot of blood, too much blood. He wouldn’t make it long without help. They couldn’t of been too far from the end of the forested road they were on, he just had to find someone.

“I’ll- i’ll get help- okay? I'm going to leave-” he said standing up, “I'll find someone okay? Don’t do anything- don't get up- I'll get someone-”

Matthias didn’t respond well, he immediately looked more panicked and the noises he made became louder. Which pretty obviously was a negative response.

“I’ll find someone- you'll be okay.” And with that he stood up completely, closed his door and began running as fast as he could down the road. His chest was in excruciating pain and his head throbbed. It wasn't very far, he could see the end of the forested road in the distance, however short as it may be it was difficult. He could vaguely remember falling multiple times as his head spun and nausea became prominent, but adrenaline is one hell of a drug and so he ran. It felt like hours had gone by by the time he made it out of the forested area and to civilization. He ran to the nearest place he could,(a small convenience store) and pushed through the door.

Thinking back on it he must have looked insane, his hair was a mess, his white school shirt was covered with wet and dry blood, his head and face were still bleeding tracking blood into the store and he could barely breathe. A woman who was on her way out let out a short scream when he first came in.

“Help-- car crash.” he said through labored breaths.

* * *

 

He remembered what came next in fragments. A woman from the check out called 911 and one of the shoppers was talking to him and trying to get the information the operator was asking for. He tried his best to respond but the questions were extremely confusing to him and he couldn't respond.

He remembered being inside an ambulance, but he didn't recall ever getting into it. There was someone over him who was saying something but that was also very confusing. Then he remembered people moving him and then he woke up with wires attached to him and curtains all around him, the front one opened enough to see people in hospital uniforms walking or jogging past.

A nurse came in shortly after he woke up and explained what had happened. The nurse told him that he had been going in and out of consciousness for a while, but Lukas had no memory of waking up prior and so the nurse explained to him what happened after his memories ended.

It had been a little more than a day since the crash so the nurse said it was normal for him to be confused. The nurse also said his mother was called and that she had been there with him for a while but had left to check on his little brother, Emil, and that she’d be back soon. The nurse then told him the list of injuries he had acquired; a broken rib, two fractured ribs, fractured wrist and some cuts and bruising, but most worrisome there was quite a bit of trauma to the head. The extent of the damage was unknown and the doctor had been called to begin more of an examination.

For Matthias, the nurse explained, the paramedics came quickly and had gotten him out alive from the car just in time. Matthias had lost about two liters of blood (that's quite a bit), dislocated his jaw, broken his nose, 3 ribs and had a mild concussion, all of which he was on his way to recovery from. However, he completely shattered the bones below the left knee. The broken bones had torn though too many layers of muscles and too many arteries to be saved and the limb had to be amputated. He would need a prosthetic below the knee from then on. He was told Matthias’ parents had shown up as soon as they could and that the surgeries all went well.

When he meant to say ‘Thank you’ to the nurse he was met with a foreign complication. He found it was extremely frustrating to speak. He couldn't say the words properly. The nurse obviously saw his struggle and left saying he'd fetch the doctor.

A doctor came in soon after and began asking Lukas questions. Whenever he tried to say something, he would repeat the word, phrase or syllable multiple times before continuing, or he'd hold out parts of the word longer than he was suppose to, his speech was slurred at parts and he'd often pause randomly in the middle of a sentence or word without wanting to. This was later diagnosed as neurogenic stuttering caused by trauma.

The worst part was that there was no real cure, he’d have it for the rest of his life. There were treatment options in speech therapy, but none of them would make it go away fully. The doctor said to just keep talking and it would get easier as he did it more, but he didn’t want to do that. He avoided speaking as much as he could. It was embarrassing to him and hard to do.

* * *

 

During Lukas’ stay at the hospital he was asked to do a few tests to check for any other damage. Over all they were pretty simple and focused on things such as, problem solving, memory, concentration and stuff like reflexes and movement. They had already done an MRI earlier all of which nothing too out of the ordinary for his situation was found.

Lukas was released a few days after the crash and was ordered to take it easy and not do anything too strenuous or stressful. Matthias on the other hand stayed in hospital for a little more than a week after him.

Matthias had taken the amputation as well as to be expected. The surgery went without a hitch, everything was recovering nicely and he had been doing well with the in-bed physical therapy; however, he was not grappling well with the loss. He was much quieter than his normal self and less energetic. It was a strange sight to see him in a depressive state, and it would be a lie to say it wasn't worrisome.

Lukas had made a point to visit him at least daily, more if he could. Matthias was an only child and his parents were very busy, which meant they didn't visit him as often as they really should have.

Usually his visits went the same with them sitting in silence, but it was nice. They most often just watched what was on the T.V., but when the two did strike up a conversation Matthias would do the talking and Lukas would write his response on a slip of paper and give it to him, though he did begin talking more later on. It was a bit of a weird beginning to a friendship since prior to the crash neither was overly fond of the other and they spent most of their time together bickering.

* * *

 

As time wore on Lukas had made way in speech therapy but he had stopped going after a while. He didn't like anything about the place, especially the therapist. He was never really talkative to begin with and he was able to talk when needed so he didn't bother going anymore. He became more comfortable with speaking in time, though he only really spoke to his immediate family and to Matthias.

On the other hand, Matthias became more able and with that his mood improved drastically. Only a few months after he was released from the hospital and he was already running again as if nothing had happened and he was back to his old loud, obnoxious, grabby, over zealous self. Which, much to Lukas’ own surprise, was much more charming than he remembered. Matthias had even decided to take up track during the summer. Lukas usually went with him to his track meets and sat in the shade to watch as well as walk with him there and back while Matthias was without a car.

Though despite all this, Matthias still had times where he went back to a more depressive state.  

Lukas was lying on Matthias’ bed next to him. He was on his phone and Matthias stared at the ceiling. They had just gotten back from one Matthias’ track meets and both of them were tired, Matthias obviously more so.  

“Hey, Lulu?”

“Mm?” Lukas responded. He had long since gotten used to the nickname however annoying he found it at first.

“We're buddies, right?”

“I g-guess.” Lukas said with a shrug, he didn't think too much of the question.

There was a long pause before Matthias asked in a jarringly sad tone, “Do you hate me?”

That caught Lukas off guard. He put his phone down and looked over to his friend who was still looking at the ceiling.

“Of- course n-not.” He said dragging out the ‘v’ sound of ‘of.’ He was confused by the question, they had been friends for almost three months and why this was coming up now he didn't know.

“Okay.” Matthias said softly.

“Why?”

“I mean- it's my fault.” He said barely louder than a whisper. He turned to look at Lukas, tears welling in his eyes and began, this time louder, “and- I'm sorry. I know, I've said it before, but I am. I'm so sorry. I should have stopped when I saw that car or even slowed down- it's my fault. I would hate me if I were you! I'm so sorry, Lukas.” Halfway through he had began fully crying and his words became harder to understand.

Lukas looked at him in shock for a minute before responding. He, in all honesty, never blamed Matthias for the crash. He hadn't even considered Matthias blamed himself either until he first apologized, but even then he didn't think much. In no way did Lukas see any of this as Matthias’ fault so it surprised him to know he still blamed himself.

“Matthias, none of thi-is is yo-ur fault.” He said as lightly as he could.

Lukas put his hand gingerly on his friend’s cheek and wiped the tears from his eye with his thumb. It was the best thing he could think to do since he wasn't the best with words. It was a bit awkward but Matthias didn't seem to mind and calmed down instead. Lukas moved his hand down to the bed again feeling more awkward as he did so.

Matthias was looking down at the bed and mumbled, “I’m sorry." 

“Stop apologi-zing.” He sounded more reprimanding than he did comforting and cursed mentally for that. Lukas moved his body towards Matthias so that they were lying together with Lukas’ head against his chest and his arm draped over Lukas’ shoulders. Matthias made no move against it, but he protested by mumbling, “I'm all sweaty and gross from running.”

“I don't-t mind.”

“What about my leg? Isn't that gross?” He grumbled. He had taken off the prosthetic earlier so all that was there of his left leg was the stump.

“No.”

“Aren't you hot? It's-” he tried again in the same sadden tone.

“Shh.”

Matthias let out a tired humf and didn't argue further. He didn't want him to leave but he couldn't help feeling that Lukas didn't really want to stay. He felt guilty. Lukas was in the choir before he had ruined that for him. He had the most beautiful singing voice, like a siren’s call. He had quit choir though. Neurogenic stuttering wasn't like other forms of stuttering where if you practiced what you would say it would go away. Neurogenic stuttering stayed no matter what you did, including when singing. It was something he'd have to live with for the rest of his life. Something he had caused. 

“Lukas?” He asked in a low tired voice.

“Ye-eah?” He responded quietly.

“Thank you.”

“Mhm.”

It was calm and the only sounds that could be heard was breathing the the whir of the fan. Matthias could feel the rise and fall of his chest against him and the tickle of the warm air that left his nose against his arm. 

Lukas’ features were soft and relaxed, his hair was ruffled opposed to it’s usual order, his skin was soft and warm against him and his hair brushed up against his collarbone softly.

  
The sun was still in the sky and the light flooded into the room brightly. He wanted to stay like this. So he closed his eyes and let the tiredness wash over him. He wasn’t able to fall asleep but it was peaceful.

**Author's Note:**

> You can leave a comment if you'd like! I'd love to hear from y'all!


End file.
